With the rapid development of cloud computing service, the cloud virtual desktop technology has already been widely applied in scenarios such as operators, governments, enterprises and schools and so on. The cloud virtual desktop technology includes self-established private clouds and operable public clouds. Virtual Desktop Infrastructure VDI realizes functions such as abstraction of hardware, allocation, scheduling and management of resources and isolations between a virtual desktop and a host operating system and between a plurality of virtual desktops through server virtualization. Through protocols, a thin client end and a server end can display desktop images. At present, typical implementation (which basically becomes de facto standards) includes Citrix XenDesktop, VMware View, etc.
However, in the related art, when a user uses a virtual desktop, imaging user operations through independent desktops is still dominant. However, the virtual desktop is not suitable for scenarios that multi-user interacts to use and the user experience is poor since desktops are independently controlled.